


Безумная Эдда

by kkito



Category: Death Note, Hunter X Hunter, Poetic Edda - Fandom, Trinity Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отцом Тэру может быть кто угодно. Например, дракон Нидхёгг.<br/>Чистой воды крэк. Но очень любимый. </p><p>Связного сюжета нет, отдельные куски из жизни несчастного шушпана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Что? — спрашивает Тэру еще раз, не слишком веря в происходящее. — Вы, простите... кто, еще раз?

— Твой отец, — рокочет ему устроившаяся у него на плече десятисантиметровая ящерица — не ящерица, миниатюрный дракон, если говорить точнее. С рогами и крыльями. Пусть размером с пол-ладони, но зато с басом древнего хтонического создания и способностью изрыгать огонь на пару метров. 

Тэру смотрит на до сих пор тлеющие остатки штор, пару раз моргает, потом щипает себя за щёку — и ойкает от боли.

— Ты чего? — вопрошает дракончик, пробегая по его шее и удобно повисая на левом ухе. Тэру высоко, по-девчачьи взвизгивает от щекотки. — Не ори, — недовольно бурчит дракон. — У меня уши закладывает, а когда у Нидхёгга закладывает уши, это ни к чему хорошему не приводит — помяни мое слово.

— Извините, — смущенно бормочет Тэру. — Просто все это... слишком неожиданно.

— А мать где? — вопрошает Нидхёгг и, перебирая лапками по волосам Тэру (Тэру морщится, но молчит), вскарабкивается ему на макушку. — И пожрать бы чего-нибудь?

— Э-э-э... она умерла, — осторожно говорит Тэру и пищит от вцепившихся в макушку острых коготков.

— Не ори, — назидательно говорит Нидхёгг и начинает выпутывать когти из волос. — Давно?

— Пару месяцев назад...

— Плохо. И с собой я тебя взять не могу — у нас там Рагнарёк и конец света, все заняты до ужаса. 

Тэру с облегчением выдыхает — осторожно, чтобы Нидхёгг не заметил и не принял на свой счёт.

— Ну ладно. — Нидхёгг спрыгивает с макушки Тэру на стол, деловито сворачивается калачиком и стучит миниатюрным когтем по столу. — Поживу пару десятилетий с тобой, а потом полечу трупы подъедать. А пока... у тебя брага есть?


	2. Chapter 2

Миками Тэру уже ни на что не обращает внимания. Машет рядом крыльями бог смерти? Да пожалуйста. Гогочут в голос собравшиеся вокруг костра викинги? И пусть себе гогочут. Спустился с небес живой дракон — персонаж скандинавской мифологии, между прочим — и назвался его отцом? Подумаешь! Стрекочет гневно и дергает за брючину белка Рататоск, требуя еще свечек? Тьфу ты, мелочи.

Сейчас Тэру волновало одно: как бы ему убедиться в реальности происходящего и связаться с хорошим психиатром? И из глубоких раздумий на эту тему его не могло вырвать никто и ничто. 

За исключением, как водится Рюка. А если точнее, то Рюка, пристающего к Нидхёггу.

— Да знаю я, пробовал! — рокочет Нидхёгг устало, и деревья в парке начинают раскачиваться. — Откуда у меня сын, по-твоему? Кстати, где он, заморыш мой ненаглядный? 

Тэру привычно навостряет уши. Если его вспоминает Нидхёгг или Рюк, самое время куда-нибудь исчезнуть.

— Да погоди ты со своим сынулей!.. — скрежещет Рюк — видимо, сквозь смех. Или смущение? Тэру с недоумением смотрит на едва видную в темноте громаду — в паре десятков метров от него ворочается Нидхёгг, рядом прыгает Рюк. — Ты вот так не пробовал, точно! И вообще, один раз не канает! А я с драконами еще не — как мой говорит.

— Му-у-уж? — в грохоте голоса Нидхегга слышен интерес — и Тэру благодарит вселенную, что интерес проявляется не к нему. — Так как ты там говорил?.. 

Покончив с благодарностями, Тэру вдруг неожиданно понимает, о чем Рюк говорил с его... хм... отцом. Он краснеет до корней волос, тактично поворачивается спиной к ерзающему в темноте Нидхеггу и мужественно продолжает надеяться, что все это ему только снится.

...позже он понимает, что стоило еще и зажать уши.


End file.
